


They Made Statues Of Us

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dark God Ryan Haywood, M/M, Sky Factory AU, Solar queen gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: The Solar Queen and the Dark God have statues made in their honor. Inspired by the song Us by Regina Spektor.





	They Made Statues Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyPrincessmalady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LovelyPrincessmalady).



> Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com

The statues put in place were perfect. High on a mountain top, near where the Sun and the Moon took their place in the sky each day and each night. In the morning, the Solar Queen was backlit with his shining light. In the evening, the Dark God was backlit by his shimmering glory. It showed them smiling, grinning, laughing, dancing. Statues so expressive, it had taken the sculptors and their models years to get them perfect.  
  
They became something of a tourist attraction as the years carried on, people taking pictures with the statues that were rumored to hold pieces of the two gods' souls. It was a hopeful rumor, because it had been years since anyone had directly heard from either. But they _were_ there most days, looking through bronze eyes and reliving the happiest moment of either of their lives amidst the chaos brewing.  
  
Children danced around their statue there on that mountain top, either on their own or with a partner, calling themselves either the Solar Queen or the Dark God as they danced. The Solar Queens always led, and the Dark Gods were always happy to follow.  
  
The two gods were so loved a city was named after each of them. The city of Solaris was a city of prosperity, of art, of song and sance. The city of Lunarum was one of industry, of growth, of discovery and innovation. When the twin cities fell into trouble, the gods were blamed and scolded through their prayers for cursing them in this way. Their years of experience meant nothing when the power of the gods was more at play, they said.  
  
The two gods spent their time up above, in the world they made for themselves with their friends, advancing and growing and just loving the life they'd been given. Some things had fallen to the wayside in this world. 

* * *

When the Universe had given Geoff, the god of animals, and Jack, the goddess of the feast and growth, their companions they hadn't known what to expect. Michael, the god of war and magic, had been a surprise. As was Jeremy, the god of blood and health. But Ryan had thrown them the most for a loop. Originally, he was the god of both the Sun and the Moon, but he'd quickly taken to the Moon much more and neglected the other half of himself.  
  
Shutting himself away from the world to work on his inventions, darkness took hold of the world below and oceans began to rise with the Moon always being in the same spot, not ever moving to lower the tides. It kept this way in darkness for a thousand years before the Universe decided to share the burden between them. Ryan was the first god to ever need an opposite, and the Universe saw that too. They'd never gotten a new god so quickly.  
  
The Universe had been gracious in giving them Gavin, a being who radiated the light that they were meant to take over and tame. The days resumed their natural cycles, the tides waxed and waned at their typical times, and the people were singing praises for both gods who appeared to be working in tandem.  
  
But Gavin was fighting against the Dark God the whole time, not working with him. Where Ryan pulled, Gavin had to pull back twice as hard in order to keep things balanced.  
  
When they finally met, they made a compromise. Winters and Summers began, solstices and equinoxes developed, and eclipses occured as a show of their unification.  
  
Two gods falling in love was a beautiful thing, and on their day of confession both the Moon and the Sun stayed in the sky the whole time. They worked together even better after that, and soon became worthy of the statues cast in their honor. 

* * *

Though all things begin to break down - the statues of the two beginning to rust at the nose and spreading out from there, the cities named after them going to war, the test of time breaking down the world they'd all worked so hard to craft - their love never did. They held constant through it all.  
  
And when they started that world anew, it was bright and glorious white while also being dark and terrifying. A perfect balance for the two gods in love.


End file.
